Lady in Red
by bbpotter
Summary: Un baile de navidad... alguien inolvidable...un momento especial para el amor. Songfic, one shot.


_Disclaimer: Para evitar problemas, ninguno de los personajes conocidos que aparecen en la siguiente historia me pertenecen, ya que son creación de la jefa, o sea, J. K. Rowling. Y la letra pertenece a la canción del mismo nombre, de Chris de Burgh._

**LA Dama de Rojo  
**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

_**I've never seen you shine so bright**_

Era como un sueño, un aparición celestial frente a mis ojos. Casi no podía creer que por fin sucedía algo tan añorado.

Sentí como algo en mi interior se quebraba, mi aliento cada vez se hacía más irregular hasta sofocarme.

Simplemente estaba embelesado mirándola, porque por más que quisiese me era imposible apartar mis ojos de ella, era como si tuviese un imán que atraía mi mirada y la encadenaba a su figura, cada sutil movimiento, los reflejos que destellaba su vestido al contraste de la luz formando matices sublimes que encandilaban la visión de cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en ti, tal como yo lo estaba.

_**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**_

_**They're looking for a little romance**_

_**Given half a chance**_

Y el saber que no era el único que sucumbía a la visión que mostrabas, produjo una mezcla de emociones desconocidas en mi, sí, desconocida hasta entonces, porque nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto alejarte de este mundo, ponerte al resguardo de todo y tenerte sólo para mí, lejos de aquellos que osaran acercase a ti, sentía miedo de perderte, miedo de que fuese una ilusión de mi perturbado corazón, de mi subconsciente.

Notaba como los ojos de mis amigos se posaban en ti, y la magnitud de emociones que expresaban, quería ser egoísta y alejarlos de tu alrededor, pero el hecho de ser yo quien estuviese a tu lado me hacía volar a los cielos de orgullo, de saber que yo soy el elegido por ti, quien te mecerá entre sus brazos.

_**And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**_

_**Or that highlights in your hair**_

Era como una segunda piel, como si hubiese sido creado por el infinito para ti, como si estuvieses predestinada a llevarlo, y yo a verlo en todo su esplendor, logrando que me postrase a tus pies.

Cada detalle de tu figura era la perfección hecha mujer, desde ese cabello singular que ahora lucías en cascadas alrededor de tu rostro, con ligeros resplandores haciendo juego con tu vestido, hasta esos pies finos calzados en sandalias que parecían parte de ti.

_**That catch your eyes**_

_**I have been blind**_

A medida que ibas bajando pude ver tu rostro angelical, tu sonrisa dedicada solo para mí, que me hizo contener la respiración, pero cuando miré tus ojos... ¡OH, Dios! En ese momento morí y volvía la vida... expresaban todo un sin fin de promesas silenciosas, de anhelos contenidos, de deseos ocultos, de amores secretos.

Si alguna vez dudé de mis sentimientos, esa mirada borró cualquier resquicio de ellas, me prendí a tus ojos y con la mía te dije todo lo que sentía, no podía más acallar mi corazón frente a ti.

Cuando llegaste al pie de la escalera, de alguna forma, logré pararme a tu lado y ser el gentil caballero que merecías, no sé que palabras atravesaron mis labios, porque no podía pensar con claridad, pero al ver tu sonrisa ensancharse aún más sé que fueron las correctas.

Lentamente fuimos avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Salón, lugar en que se encontraban varios alumnos más grandes esperando que se abrieran para comenzar a disfrutar de esta noche mágica, claro que la magia para mí empezó desde el momento que te vi.

Estamos a punto de entrar... trato de conversar como siempre lo hacemos... qué iluso soy, si para mí no eres ya mi amiga del alma, no eres alguien que esta a mi lado, hoy eres mi complemento, eres parte de mí.

Como si adivinarás las ideas locas que circulan por mi mente, posas tus dedos sobre mis labios, como si fuese el roce de una pluma y me hablas con tus ojos diciéndome que ya lo sabes y sientes lo mismo que yo.

Por fin se abren las puertas y entramos al lugar preparado especialmente para la ocasión, con los colores de todas las casas adornando el salón con figuras navideñas, en un rincón, fiel a la tradición esta el árbol que Hagrid cada año lleva para las festividades y que el profesor Flitwitck prepara con tanto esmero. claro que ya no están las mesas grandes, solo mesas pequeñas para grupos e incluso algunas para quienes quieren intimidad. Y el cielo estaba perfectamente iluminado por velas que flotaban dando ese aire acogedor, sin interrumpir la caída de eso ínfimos copos de nieve que simulaban estar en el exterior.

Como si fuésemos uno, no dirigimos a un rincón, a una de esas mesas para dos, porque esta noche, sólo seriamos tu y yo.

Luego de la cena comenzó a sonar una música sutil que invitaba a los enamorados a dejarse mecer por ella, y nosotros nos dejamos llevar, uno en brazos del otro.

_**The lady in red is dancing with me**_

_**Cheek to cheek**_

_**There's nobody here**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**It's where I wanna be**_

_**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**_

_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**_

Sentía tu respiración en mi cuello, y como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, como si quisiese salirse de mi pecho e ir a los brazos de su dueña, como si la reconociese.

Desde que juntamos nuestros cuerpos en ese baile infinito, nuestro anhelo fue realidad, somos tu y yo, con sombras a nuestro alrededor, sentía descargas a través de mis cuerpo y como temblabas cada vez que te aprisionaba más fuerte en mis brazos.

En un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, y las promesas declarada en silencio comenzaron a expresarse en forma sublime...

Lentamente mi cabeza fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de la tuya, nuestras frentes de rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban por la expectación de vivir lo soñado... todo parecía presto para recibir algo deseado de años... hasta que sentí tus trémulos labios contra los míos, húmedos, llenos para mí, con un sabor intoxicante y adictivo, supe que estaba perdido, perdido en la espiral de emociones que tus labios prometían y me elevaban más allá de lo conocido.

Y sabía que no estaba solo, porque tu estás a mi lado dejándote llevar por esto tan perfecto que debiera ser puesto aparte en los anales de la vida.

Para mí no hay nada más grande que seguir en este momento especial, olvidando cualquier detalle, sea pasado o futuro, para mí solo existe el presente, para mí solo existes tú.

_**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing.**_

Luego de un momento, una eternidad o solo minutos, no lo sé, volvimos a nuestro rincón sin separarnos más de lo necesario; mientras caminábamos a través del salón, percibía las miradas de admiración y de envidia hacia ti, digo admiración y envidia porque lo hombres no podíamos hacer otra cosa que admirarte, estabas radiante, con un brillo especial en tus ojos que hacía imposible no mantener la vista sobre ti... y por otro lado, todas las mujeres no podían disimular la rabia de saber que no tenias parangón con ninguna, que tu estabas por encima de cualquiera, no solo por tu belleza física, sino por tu encanto natural, que derramabas a flor de piel.

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side 

_**And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away**_

Quería tenerte solo para mí, pero era demasiado pedir ser egoísta y negarle a otros la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Así que deje que nuestro amigos se acercasen, conversamos un rato con ellos, escuchando las bromas y peripecias de rigor de Ron, viendo la mirada que posaba embelesada sobre él Luna, quien de vez en cuando asentía a lo hablado.

Cada cierto tiempo nos lanzábamos miradas furtivas, para no olvidarnos de que estábamos juntos, y me sonreías secretamente, logrando que mi mente se bloqueara una y otra vez, solo para pensar en ti y solamente en ti.

_**And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling**_

_**Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**_

Soy un esclavo tuyo esta noche, un esclavo dispuesto a seguirte en todo y para todo, a cambio de tu amor, de estar contigo y no separarme de ti jamás. Porque nunca creí que pudiese conocer el amor, pero en este instante puedo mover montañas por vivirlo contigo, por enseñarte a amar como yo te amo.

_**The lady in red is dancing with me**_

_**Cheek to cheek**_

_**There's nobody here**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**It's where I wanna be**_

_**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**_

_**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**_

Luego nos volvieron a dejar solos, el mundo desapareció otra vez a nuestro alrededor. Y no pude aguantar las ganas de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, así que cogí tu mano y huimos a un lugar más privado... y nuestros pasos nos llevaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Tuviste la intención de acomodarte en un sillón, pero yo lo impedí jalándote hacía mi y provocando un nuevo encuentro entre nuestros labios sedientos...

... Como si la música estuviese en el aire comenzamos a mecernos al compás del amor, disfrutando uno del otro, bebiendo el néctar que nos ofrendábamos uno al otro, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos complementarse como si fuesen uno, destinados a estar juntos desde el principio de los tiempos y para la eternidad.

Y a la luz de las llamas volví a quedar hipnotizado, viendo las sombras alejarse por el reflejo de tu vestido, que parecía fuego entre mis brazos, como un espejo de mi mismo, de nuestros sentimientos.

Lentamente fuimos acercándonos al sillón solo para deleitarnos uno con el otro, sin desear separarse ni un centímetro, hasta que caí sobre él y tu sobre mi, aquel sitio favorito que era testigo mudo de nuestro amor, de las formas de expresarnos, de manera inexperta, sí, como si temiésemos hacer algo equivocado, pero nunca comprendimos que con el ser amado es algo imposible.

Estuvimos así, juntitos sin movernos hasta que en un momento intenté incorporarme pero no me dejaste, quería darte la posibilidad de volar a tu habitación, pero tu deseabas quedarte prisionera. Sin palabra alguna te abrazaste aún más a mi, y solo murmuraste un "Feliz Navidad Harry, me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida" y yo simplemente correspondí al desearte lo mismo, y te dije que este no era el mejor regalo recibido... obviamente me miraste extrañada y tratando de zafarte de mi y replicar mi afirmación, pero hice lo mismo que tú, posé mis dedos sobre tus delicados labios y te dije "Este no es el mejor regalo, por lo mejor que me ha dado la vida fue la oportunidad de conocerte, y más aún el tenerte a mi lado".

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir nuevamente tus labios en los míos, murmurando palabras de amor entre beso y beso que me dabas, y que yo correspondía con todo en corazón puesto en ellos.

Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos, sin importar nuestro alrededor, yo recostado en el sillón y con mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura, y tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho... algo que nunca imaginé fuese realidad algún día... No sentimos pasar las horas en la burbuja hecha por ambos, con nuestro amor y sin darnos cuenta nos encontró así el amanecer, un amanecer descansado, pacifico, tranquilo, cálido, y lleno de amor.

Tuve miedo en un momento de abrir mis ojos y ver que era un sueño, que la vida cruel me había hecho pensar como realidad, pero sentí algo tibio sobre mi, algo que mi imaginación no puede igualar, y sucumbía a la tentación despertando lentamente y ver, con gran gozo que estabas allí, en mis brazos, conmigo.

Solo un detalle variaba en todo lo que vimos anoche... era una fotografía que mostraba todo tu esplendor descansando sobre tu regazo, con una simple nota de feliz navidad, Harry y Hermione, atte. C. C.

Era fácil saber a quien debía agradecerle el poder recordar algo tan maravilloso una y otra vez y volver a vivirlo, porque nunca, hasta mis últimos días olvidaré esa visión magnífica que pude ver frente a mi, que pude disfrutar contigo, y que gracias a ese pequeño objeto podré compartirla contigo... para mí esa imagen sería inolvidable

_**I never will forget the way you look tonight The lady in red**_

Porque a partir de ese momento especial serías mía, y yo tuyo por siempre... por la eternidad y para la eternidad serías mi musa, mi compañera, mi único y gran amor.

_**My lady in red**_

Y en un arranque de emociones, lentamente, sin prisas te besé y me respondiste al despertar, y con nuestras miradas nos volvimos a declarar nuestro amor universal, sellamos el compromiso sin igual. Y como la noche anterior, nos dijimos todo al mirarnos: "Eres lo mejor en mi vida, todo lo que soy es gracias a ti, te adoro, te necesito, te querré hasta el fin"

_**"I love You"**_

Fin


End file.
